Treasure
Treasure is a red kitten with blue eyes and pale pink cream on her face and her tummy and purple leaf bow and wears a pale purple crown and necklace. She is a young kitty that belongs to Ariel. Treasure was discovered on Prince Eric's ship and they kept her there until founded by Ariel. Bio Appearance Treasure is a dark orange kitten with cream coloring on her face, chest, and stomach. Slightly loose fur is on each cheek, along with a pale pink blush. Her nose is dark pink, while her inner-ear is cream. She has cerulean eyes. She has a single thick forelock curling to the side, along with a thick very curled tail held with a glittering purple leaf ornament. She wears a silver crown with a clam shape in the center, accented with a purple gem. Her silver collar matches it. She also has a crush on Matey, her boyfriend. Personality 'Treasure is a very curious kitten that actually happens to enjoy water! But she has always dreamed of living in a big fancy castle and likes to collect trinkets. She loves Caviar, swimming, and bubble baths." Quotes *''"Could you help me get ready for the party?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * " * Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends Treasure, comes with a purple brush with a silver seashell gem on it. *Treasure Talk and Sing Collectable. Comes with the same purple brush that the other sets have. *Wiggle and Wag Doll *Build-A-Bear Doll *Stuffed Animal/Plush Doll * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Princess Doll and Pet Figure Set * Plush Handbag * Lego * Ornament * Pawfection Styling Head * Wristwatch * Whisker Haven Tales Playset - Pool Party * Pawcation: Fruity Fashion Pets * Balloon Buddy Airwalker Decoration Supplies Portrayals She plays Ly the Fairy in Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) She is a fairy and Rayman's girlfriend. Trivia *In the Palace Pets App Treasure's muzzle, chest, and stomach appears lighter in coloring then shown in the art. The same markings can be seen through her tail. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Whisker Haven Masquerade and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well. *She appeared in Whisker Haven Episodes: Welcome to Whisker Haven, The Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard, Cake-tillion, A Dreamy Birthday, Hat's a Wrap!, Throwing a Ball, The Cookie Boogie, Harvest Haven, Hearts! Hooves! Eggs!, Treasure's Island, Slipper Sparkle, Pets on the Hunt!, Whisker Haven Buddies Day, Where is Taj?, The Fancy Furball, Pawcation Investigation, and Sleep Talker and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made as well. *She made a speaking cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween in Whisker Haven. Gallery *Main Article: Treasure/Gallery Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Princesses Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Purple Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Ariel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Category:Tan